


Woman power

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [29]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan and Ororo had never had problems in showing themselves completely naked, their connection to nature stronger than society’s standard of modesty.For that same reason it had been perfectly natural for them to have sex when they started to date.For a completely different reason, however, their sexy times got kinky.





	Woman power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: dominatrix! This is probably the most powerful D/s fic I've ever written XD Special thanks for Boneclaws who gave me a very good tip!

Logan and Ororo had never had problems in showing themselves completely naked, their connection to nature stronger than society’s standard of modesty.

For that same reason it had been perfectly natural for them to have sex when they started to date.

For a completely different reason, however, their sexy times got kinky.

It had started with allusive jokes and suggestions, but then it had turned into practice. They had talked about their desires and boundaries, taking their time to get comfortable with the new situation. It had been a trial-and-error process, but in the end they had found their balance.

So there they were, naked in front of each other, smirking mischievously. Ororo was putting her latest gift on Logan, a leather collar with his name on a round tag. She slid her finger between it and her lover’s neck to check if it was too tight, then she pulled him closer.

-It suits you, love.- she purred on his lips.

-Anything you give me is a gift, ‘Ro.- he replied.

He was already getting excited, having a hard time controlling himself enough not to kiss her.

-Adulator.- she chuckled.

She kissed him passionately, pulling him towards the bed.

She let go of him to lay comfortably, spreading her arms and legs to welcome him.

Logan crawled on her and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her back to hold her as he started to rub against her.

He was getting hard fast, helped by the way his lover was brushing his back with the tip of her fingers, sending shivers straight to his groin.

When Ororo put her hands on his shoulder and pushed him down he immediately obeyed, kissing her neck and breasts and belly before stopping on her pussy.

He licked her, happy to service her.

Storm relaxed against the mattress, a pillow holding her head up to allow her to watch her lover.

She caressed his hair as he made her sigh and shiver in pleasure, his beard tickling her sensitive skin.

Logan didn’t hold back, licking and sucking and teasing her clit, using his tongue and lips to give her as much pleasure as he could. Her excited voice was his prize, her scent and taste grew stronger with her arousal and made him intensify his efforts to please her.

Ororo sighed and moaned in pleasure freely, grabbing the other’s hair to guide him where she liked it more.

Wolverine shivered in excitement at that control she had over him, his erection twitching happily because of it.

He could tell she was getting close to her orgasm, but Storm pulled him away before he could push her over the edge.

-That’s enough.- she panted, a sly smile on her face. –Come here, I want you inside me.-

Logan immediately crawled back into her arms, kissing her before gently penetrating her. He sighed in pleasure, moving his hips a bit to get ready to thrust.

However Ororo placed one hand on his hip while the other slid on the back of his neck, firmly holding him still.

-You’re so good for me.- she lustfully whispered on his lips.

Logan shivered, his instinct screaming at him to thrust even if he couldn’t.

-Fuck, ‘Ro!- he whined.

-Hush, love, I have another gift for you.-

He looked at her in anticipation and frustration as she let go of his head to recover something from under the pillow. He gasped in excitement: she had retrieved a black butt plug, bigger than the one she had bought before.

-You’re killing me, ‘Ro.- he whispered.

Ororo chuckled, bringing it to his lips.

-You should lube it or it’ll be hard to push it in you.-

Logan promptly complied, licking and sucking it, wetting it as best as he could. He shivered every now and then, feeling his dick twitch in anticipation and getting painfully hard for being ignored.

When his drool started to drip from the plug Ororo brought it to her lover’s ass, teasing his hole with its tip before carefully pushing it in.

Wolverine moaned in pleasure, his head falling down on his mistress’s breasts as he forced himself not to thrust his hips back.

She teased him for a while, slowly moving the plug in and out as she stretched him open.

-Don’t come.- she ordered him before pushing it all in, its base the only thing to remain visible.

It took Logan a lot of self-control to obey. He panted and sighed, his hands grabbing the sheets so tightly that his knuckles whitened. In that moment he was glad that Ororo was still gripping his hips and preventing him from moving.

-How are you feeling, Logan? Is it too much?- she sweetly asked.

He shook his head.

-Lemme… lemme breathe…-

He shivered every now and then, groaning as he took deep breaths to calm down.

It took him a few moments before feeling ready.

-Ok… I’m fine…- he told her when he rose his head from her breasts.

Ororo could barely see the blue in his eyes for how much his pupils where dilated, his frustrated expression exciting her even more. She loved the power she had over him, she loved forcing him to fight himself to please her. And she knew he loved it too.

-Very well. I’ll guide you.- she smiled at him.

She moved one of her hands back on his neck, grabbing the lowest part of his hair to force him to look at her; her other hand cupped one of his butt cheeks, guiding his movements as she had said.

Logan moaned and shivered when he could finally move, his dick cheering for the friction.

Ororo made him move in and out of her slowly, sighing in pleasure as she saw his frustration grow on his face.

When he whined he made him stop, only his tip inside her. She clenched her inner muscles rhythmically, drawing a loud moan from her lover.

-‘Ro, please!- he begged her, panting and fighting against his instincts to just thrust.

She chuckled.

-You’re so beautiful when you beg me.-

She let him get in her again, stopping him again when their groins touched. She clenched again around him.

Logan moaned louder, trembling from head to toe. He tensed around the plug, which sent another wave of pleasure through his body.

-Fuck, ‘Ro!- he whined.

She pulled his head down to kiss him slowly, teasing him even with her mouth.

She hadn’t let go of his lips when she let him make one decent thrust, satisfied by the way he moaned against her.

-So you want more?- she asked as she pulled his head back.

-Yeah! Please!-

-Earn it.-

Ororo made him move frustratingly slow, getting off on his expression and his whines.

Logan tried to clench his teeth to endure that sweet torture, but every time he moved he had to let his voice out. He felt like he was about to explode, pleasure building up and up inside him but it was unable to vent. Every centimetre of his body was hypersensitive, every sense was overwhelmed by strong sensations, only a glimpse of lucidity preventing him from following his instincts.

Ororo was sighing in pleasure, completely relaxed under her lover’s tense body.

After a while of that torment she decided to let him pick up the pace. He almost shouted for it.

-Make me orgasm, love, then you’ll have my permission to do the same.- she ordered him.

It was an extremely difficult request for Logan, but he forced himself to obey. He kept following her movements, letting her guide him to give her more pleasure, taking at least the same amount from her. Every time he moved the plug rubbed his insides exactly where he liked it the most. Ororo’s hand on his butt was groping him in a very pleasurable way, her insides were warm and welcoming, clenching around him to increase the friction. He felt like he was about to go mad.

Storm was making her lover gradually increase his pace, both to allow him a way to get adjusted and not lose control and to tease him even more. She was moaning freely, shivering and instinctively clenching around him as pleasure built inside her.

In the end Logan was frantically thrusting inside her, their eyes locked into each other’s, moaning loudly and shivering.

When Ororo came she threw her head back and shouted, trembling and clenching around his lover.

At that sight Wolverine finally allowed himself to lose control, howling his pleasure as he came deep inside her, his orgasm so strong that he shivered for a few seconds after he had unloaded.

He collapsed on her, who hugged him and caressed his hair and back.

-You’ve been amazing, love.- she praised him.

Logan didn’t answer, too tired and overwhelmed by that orgasm’s strength. He felt all of his muscles ache, a few still twitching every now and then. His eyes were completely unfocused as he panted heavily.

Ororo made him rest his head on her shoulder, cuddling him until he let out a deep sigh.

-Fuck, ‘Ro.- he croaked.

She chuckled.

-Do you want me to go easier on you next time?- she teased him.

-Hell no!-

They chuckled together, then Logan pulled out of her and laid next to her. He removed the plug from inside himself in fear of getting hard again, then they hugged tight and fell asleep.


End file.
